greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 15 (Grey's Anatomy)
The fifteenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 27, 2018 with a two-hour premiere. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. It consists of 25 episodes. Summary Romance is brewing in ways you did not see coming as doctor Teddy Altman is back in an explosive love triangle. And the drama continues as a windstorm blows through Seattle, causing the power to go out at Grey Sloan, leaving the doctors scrambling to save their patients' lives, including Meredith, who desperately needs to get to her patient for her heart transplant. Plots *After finding herself desiring love and passion, Meredith turns to matchmaker Cece Colvin to find her the perfect match. Cece sets up a string of dates, but eventually Meredith finds herself wooed by Andrew DeLuca and new ortho Chief Atticus Lincoln. After dates with both, she chooses for Andrew and lets the relationship slowly develop. She also starts working on a new research project about ingestible non-invasive diagnostic devices. *Newlywed Alex faces a professional challenge when Bailey appoints him as her interim Chief of Surgery. While initially struggling, he rises to the occasion and sometimes butts heads with Bailey. His mother visits for a while and she gently nudges her son and Jo towards having kids. Later, he has to stand by as Jo slips into a depression after finding out the circumstances of her conception and birth and refuses to talk to him. *Bailey continues her quest to eliminate stress from her life. After stepping down as Chief appears insufficient, she asks Ben for a break from their marriage. It deeply upsets him, but the two reconcile when she discovers her mental illness has been plaguing her due to imbalanced medications. Over time, it starts itching that she has given up her job, causing some friction with Alex. *Richard goes down a dark path after the death of his sponsor. While still abstaining from alcohol, he becomes a dry drunk displaying erratic and at times aggressive behavior. His bad spell is ended when Catherine is diagnosed with a chondrosarcoma on her spine. She undergoes surgery but the tumor can't be removed entirely. Richard stands by Catherine through her recovery and her acceptance of the fact that she has to live with cancer. *Owen continues to care for Leo and Betty with Amelia. The family is thrown for a loop when Teddy returns and reveals her pregnancy, but Owen decides to be with Amelia. However, their renewed happiness is short-lived when Betty reveals she has been lying about her identity the whole, causing Owen to lash out. His hurtful comments cause Amelia to end things. Owen legally adopts Leo and continues life as a single father. He prepares for his daughter's birth and goes to therapy, where he learns he self-sabotages happiness before life can destroy it for him and how to stop that cycle. During the birth of his daughter, he professes his love for Teddy, finally allowing himself to have happiness in his life without fear of screwing it up. *Jackson is saved from near-accident which sets off a spiritual quest for him. Eventually, he finds that he is happiest working miracles in the OR. His relationship with Maggie continues to develop and he leans on her throughout his mother's tough recovery process. He develops a project to heal burn wounds with fish skin and asks Maggie to move in with him. *Amelia continues to care Betty and Leo with Owen, but she breaks up with him when his anger on Betty's lying about her identity reveals his true feelings about addicts. She develops a sexual relationship with Link while away at a conference on alternative non-addictive pain relief, which also inspires her to start research on the topic, but it develops into a deeper relationship when he defends her against her sisters and mother at a tense family dinner. *Jo decides to stay in Seattle and convinces Bailey to create a special surgical innovation fellowship just for her. After she has her genome examined, she becomes curious about her birth parents. She finds out her mother's identity and visits her in Pittsburgh. She learns she was the product of rape and that her mother gave her up because she associated Jo with the rapist, which sends Jo into a depression. Meredith convinces her to seek treatment and she checks herself into the psychiatry ward. *Maggie supports Jackson throughout his mother's recovery process and continues her research on rechargeable hearts. When she operates on one of her fellow medical students, the patient publishes the story on a blog that gains traction in the medical community. This inspires Maggie to own her story and she accidentally reveals on a podcast that Richard and Ellis are her birth parents, which had been largely unknown in the medical community. *Andrew develops a relationship with Meredith after wooing her for months. His father and Carina return from Italy when the former has a innovative proposition to create external gestational sacks. Andrew initially supports him, ignoring Carina's warnings that their father is bipolar, but later realizes his mistake. A confrontation leads to the two of them going separate ways. *Pregnant Teddy begins a relationship with Tom Koracick as Owen chose Amelia. She convinces herself that she and Owen are meant to be just friends and her relationship develops to the point of them living together and preparing for the birth. However, with the birth approaching, Teddy realizes she wants the passionate love she feels for Owen instead of the safe feeling Tom gives her. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (25/25) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (23/25) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (23/25) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (24/25) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (22/25) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (21/25) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (24/25) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev (22/25) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (25/25) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (22/25) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (18/25) Special Guest Star *Tyne Daly as Carolyn Shepherd (1/25) Recurring Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox (10/25) (1 voice only) *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick (15/25) *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln (20/25) *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca (7/25) *Peyton Kennedy as Betty Nelson (8/25) *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt (20/25) *Caroline Clay as Cece Colvin (7/25) *Rima Rajan as Nisha (2/25) *Rushi Kota as Dr. Vikram Roy (2/25) *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker (10/25) (recurring co-star prior to I Walk the Line) *Sophia Taylor Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri (12/25) *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm (16/25) (recurring co-star prior to I Walk the Line) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (8/25) *Stacey Oristano as Frankie Shavelson (3/25) *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera (2/25) *Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt (1/25) *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller (1/25) *Flex Alexander as Evan Forrester (1/25) *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey (2/25) *Patricia Bethune as Nurse Ginger (1/25) *Will Sasso as Jed Lundberg (2/25) *Alyssa Gabrielle Rodriguez as Phoebe Moss (2/25) *Siena Goines as Natasha Deon (2/25) *DaJuan Johnson as Garrett Boland (2/25) *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey (1/25) *Kyle Secor as John Dickinson (3/25) *Jennifer Grey as Carol Dickinson (3/25) *Lindsay Wagner as Helen Karev (3/25) *Lorenzo Caccialianza as Dr. Vincenzo DeLuca (3/25) *McNally Sagal as Kari Donnelly (5/25) *Arielle Hader as Toby Donnelly (4/25) *Greg Winter as Scott Carter (2/25) *Ali Hillis as Lori Carter (4/25) *Abigail Spencer as Dr. Megan Hunt (1/25) *Embeth Davidtz as Dr. Nancy Shepherd (1/25) *Jasmine Guy as Gemma Larson (1/25) *Jeff Doucette as Warren Sterman (1/25) *William Harper as Therapist (2/25) *Omar Leyva as Luis Rivera (2/25) *Jane Wall as Frances Pinfield (2/25) *Michelle Gardner as Myrna Schmitt (1/25) Prominent Guest Stars *Josh Radnor as John *Michelle Forbes as Vicki Ann Rudin *Amy Acker as Dr. Kathleen Shepherd Recurring Co-Stars *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim (16/25) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (12/25) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (4/25) *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace (3/25) *Vivian Nixon as Dr. Hannah Brody (1/25) *Frances Nichols as Nurse Karen (4/25) *Michael Anthony Rogers as Paramedic (2/25) *Kimberly Christian as Natalie Forrester (1/25) *Amari O'Neil & Amir O'Neil as Max Forrester (1/25) *Kathleen Bradley as Nurse (2/25) *BJ Tanner as William George Bailey Jones (2/25) *Rae Latt as Nanny (3/25) *Alex Manugian as Nurse Taylor (2/25) *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse Liv (5/25) *Gordon James as Nurse Gregory (3/25) *JoAnna Rhambo as Nurse (2/25) *Brody Goodstadt as Derek Bailey Shepherd (2/25) *Norm Nixon, Jr. as Intern James/Nurse James (2/25) *Ryder Nolan Goodstadt as Derek Bailey Shepherd (2/25) *Joshua Bassett as Linus (2/25) *Kevin J. Clarke as Paramedic Kevin Clarke (2/25) *Toy Lei as EP Doctor/Neurophysiologist (2/25) *Kathy C. An as Nurse Bokhee (2/25) *Char Sidney as Flight Doc (1/25) *Christian Ganiere as Gus Carter (5/25) *John O'Brien as Tech Jeffrey (2/25) *Allyson Juliette as Gabriella Rivera (3/25) *Karla E. Rodriguez as Nurse (1/25) *Alfred Woodley as Driver (2/25) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its fifteenth season on April 20, 2018. *This is the first season not to feature Jessica Capshaw, Sarah Drew, Jason George, and Martin Henderson as part of the main cast since season six, seven, and twelve, respectively. **This is also the first season since season 7 to not feature any departure of a main cast member. *This is the first season since season eight to feature Kim Raver as part of the main cast. She did recur on the previous season as a guest star. *Ellen Pompeo and Kelly McCreary are the only actors to appear in every episode of this season. However, Ellen is the only one with lines in every episode. *The crew started preparing the sound stage for production on July 16, 2018. *The table read for the premiere took place on July 26, 2018. Filming on set started on July 30 and wrapped on April 17, 2019. *Krista Vernoff described this season as "The Season of Love." *All voiceovers this season are narrated by Meredith Grey with the exception of Anybody Have a Map?, which is narrated by Richard Webber. *Ellen Pompeo did not direct an episode this season because of the extra time it requires her to be away from home. Jesse Williams directed another episode after making his directorial debut with Fight For Your Mind last season. *A 30-second ad during this season cost advertisers $204,792. *This season promo poster consists of two episode stills from the fourteenth season photoshopped together, with one still being from One Day Like This and the other from Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story. 14x17-2.jpg 14x07-2.jpg *It was announced in early January 2019 that three additional scripts had been ordered (on top of the original order of twenty-two), giving the season a total of twenty-five episodes. While the extra order hadn't been made official publicly, showrunner Krista Vernoff already knew at the beginning of the season that they would be doing 24 episodes. Thus, ABC only needed Krista to sign off on doing one extra episode. **That one extra (previously unplanned) episode turned into a stand-alone episode focusing on Amelia. Krista had had the idea for it in her head, but it wasn't until the extra episode was ordered that she decided it would be included in this season. Episodes Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Fifteenth Season" boxset was released on November 7, 2019 in region 2. Set Details The boxset contains the 25 episodes of the season. The DVD box includes 5 discs. Other set details are: Special Features The season 15 DVD set does not include any special features. Gallery Posters GAS15Poster.jpeg Entertainment Weekly Covers Entertainment Weekly celebrated the show's fifteenth season with six different covers for their September 28, 2018 issue. EWS15Cover1.jpg EWS15Cover2.jpg EWS15Cover3.jpg EWS15Cover4.jpg EWS15Cover5.jpg EWS15Cover6.jpg fr:Saison 15 Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Seasons